Anime Instant Messenger
by Armed'n'Strangerous
Summary: What if the person you were talking to on Instant Messenger turns out to be an anime character?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: What if the person you were talking to on Instant Messenger turned out to be an anime character?

* * *

Brie was quickly typing away with her friend on IM.

KatzKarma: Huh…

Zan-Chan: What?

KatzKarma: Got a person wanting to be on my IM list.

Zan-Chan: It's not your stepsister. Is it? I thought you deleted her off.

KatzKarma: I did. But this one's called…VulpusMirusRose…

Zan-Chan: Dude…Weird name…

KatzKarma: Yeah…

KatzKarma: I'm going to respond, okay?

Zan-Chan: 'Kay, but be careful. Don't give away any information about yourself. All right?

KatzKarma: Sure thing, Mum. –Sneers-

Zan-Chan: Smart-ass…

KatzKarma: -Smirks-

Zan-Chan: Talk to you after your done with this dude. 'kay?

KatzKarma: Yeah, ttfn!

Zan-Chan: Laters!

She tied up the end of her talk, and went back to her IM screen. Reading it, she accepted and instant messaged the person.

KatzKarma: Hello?

Waiting a few seconds she got a response.

VulpusMirusRose: Hi.

KatzKarma: Not to sound stalker-ish, but…who are you?

VulpusMirusRose: No one you need to worry about…

KatzKarma: -raised eyebrow- that sounds like something a sicko that kills girls through the Internet would say…

VulpusMirusRose: -chuckles- Aren't you precocious…

KatzKarma: That's what the Baptist said when I was a few months old.

VulpusMirusRose: lol

KatzKarma: You laugh a lot. You know that?

VulpusMirusRose: …

KatzKarma: Cat got your tongue?

VulpusMirusRose: No.

KatzKarma: It's a joke dude.

VulpusMirusRose: I know; I just like to bother you.

KatzKarma: You've only known me for like, what? Five minutes and you already like bothering me?

VulpusMirusRose: Yes. –Smiles-

KatzKarma: -.-# Oh for the love of Isis…

VulpusMirusRose: Hmm.

KatzKarma: What?

VulpusMirusRose: Nothing really, just that in the last few sentences you've had different types of…religion and personality. No offence.

KatzKarma: None taken. I'm just schizophrenic. –Smirks-

VulpusMirusRose: O.O

KatzKarma: lol…

KatzKarma: That was funny…

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs-

KatzKarma: Did I bother you…Fox-dude?

VulpusMirusRose: What did you say?

KatzKarma: Fox-dude…? Why, that offended you? –Blinks-

VulpusMirusRose: No, it's just that not many people would know what Vulpus Mirus meant.

KatzKarma: Why, it isn't that big a word. Its only Latin…

VulpusMirusRose: This is probably the weirdest conversation I've had in awhile…

KatzKarma: Not really, I've had weirder. Ever have a conversation about Leprechauns?

VulpusMirusRose: No…lol

KatzKarma: I have. It was fun…

VulpusMirusRose: I'll take your word for it…

KatzKarma: Why? Don't like weirdness?

VulpusMirusRose: No, I'm very use to "weirdness" as you call it.

KatzKarma: Sure…

KatzKarma: Who are you?

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs- I told you, no one you need to worry about.

KatzKarma: -Mocks VulpusMirusRose- I told you that's what a sicko that kills girls through the Internet says. –Glares-

VulpusMirusRose: -Raised eyebrow- well then, you'll just have to find out.

KatzKarma: I welcome the challenges dude. –Smirks-

VulpusMirusRose: -chuckles-

KatzKarma: You do know were repeating ourselves, right?

VulpusMirusRose: Hmm? Oh, sorry, change of subject then?

KatzKarma: Preferably.

VulpusMirusRose: All right, well. Tell me about yourself.

KatzKarma: Why?

VulpusMirusRose: Well, that's how you start a friendship, am I correct?

KatzKarma: Depends on the person, dude.

VulpusMirusRose: All right, then how do I start a friendship with you?

KatzKarma: -Shrugs- depends on how lazy I feel. If I really want you as a friend, you'll know. And you're not on that level yet.

VulpusMirusRose: lol. Then what level am I on?

KatzKarma: Acquaintance.

VulpusMirusRose: Is that bad or good?

KatzKarma: Depends on how much you piss me off…

VulpusMirusRose: -chuckles- Are you willing to at least tell me what your real name is?

KatzKarma: Are you willing to at least tell me why you wanted to be added to my list? -Mock eyelash bat-

VulpusMirusRose: lol. –Raised eyebrow- Maybe…

KatzKarma: Dude, I'm not going to tell you my name till you tell me why you wanted to be on my IM list.

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs- Fine.

KatzKarma: I knew you'd see it my way.

VulpusMirusRose: Don't push it.

KatzKarma: -rolls eyes- Aye captain…

VulpusMirusRose: Strange girl…

KatzKarma: How'd you know I'm a girl? I could be a guy in secret, and think that you're a girl who'd be easy to kill through the Internet. –Smirks-

VulpusMirusRose: First off, I'm male. Second if you were an Internet murderer, you wouldn't be saying that. And thirdly I know your female. –Sneers-

KatzKarma: I…well…whatever!

VulpusMirusRose: -raised eyebrow- is that the best you can do?

KatzKarma: -groans- will you just say why you wanted to be on my IM list.

VulpusMirusRose: Sure.

KatzKarma: Finally…

VulpusMirusRose: If you're going to be that way, I won't tell you.

KatzKarma: Fine, fine. I'll behave…till your done…

VulpusMirusRose: There's no hope for you…

KatzKarma: Hope is wasted on the hopeless…

VulpusMirusRose: -aggravated- Do you or do you not, want to know why?

KatzKarma: Of course I do. You just keep on answering my insanity.

VulpusMirusRose: -glares-

KatzKarma: Fine! I'll shut up and behave! Happy?

VulpusMirusRose: Yes. If you must know why I wanted to be added is for my own reasons.

KatzKarma: Dude. You're starting to piss me off. That's bad. Be more descriptive with the bloody answer!

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs- I know that this is quite annoying for you, but you have to understand that my reasons are important and need to be taken seriously. I am not here to harm you, all right?

KatzKarma: -pinches bridge of nose- Well, duh, this is annoying! How would you like it if some one you don't know comes along acting all buddy-buddy and doesn't tell you who they are?

VulpusMirusRose: Please, stop. The last thing I need is you freaking out. Just stay calm, okay?

KatzKarma: But…

VulpusMirusRose: It's alright. How about we talk in a more comfortable way? Just talk about our selves.

KatzKarma: How can you just act so calm? I'm bloody freaked out.

VulpusMirusRose: Sorry. I'm use to acting this way. It's a part of my personality…

KatzKarma: Fine…but we'll talk tomorrow. I need to head off to bed…

VulpusMirusRose: All right. Till then, good night…

KatzKarma: Night…

Brie signed off. Tired from the talking all this time. "Damn…" She muttered when glancing at the clock. She was surprised her mother wasn't nagging at her for being thirty minutes late for bed.

Getting up and signing off, she left for her room.

After her shower, she changed into a baggy shirt and flopped into bed.

All the while, her mind kept leering towards the mysterious boy who talked to her earlier. 'Who is he…?'

With that thought she promptly passed out.

* * *

Hopefully this fiction won't be deleted off due to the IM conversation.

If you're wondering, Vulpus Mirus is Latin for Yoko. It says so in issue three of the manga. How does she know? She's smart...Plus I couldn't think of what else to have it make sense... And two, Zan-Chan, is my best friend.

If you have any questions all be happy to answer. If it's not too much trouble, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews! I just need a little break from my depressive fiction "Through A Bullet Hole".

Hope you all like. And in your reviews, could you tell me what you think about Brie? -

BTW, Disclaimer: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or IM. But I do own Brie, and the IM names.

"StephStrass" AKA "Kuramastrass" is my friend on and Yahoo IM. While you're at it, could you check out and review her stories? –Mock eyelash bat-

KatzKarma has signed on.

Zan-Chan: Brie!

KatzKarma: lol.

Zan-Chan: How did the conversation with…the dude go? Lol.

KatzKarma: Good I guess.

Zan-Chan: You didn't say anything as in personal stuff. Right?

KatzKarma: Nope.

Zan-Chan: -Raised eyebrow-

KatzKarma: What!

Zan-Chan: Uh-huh…

KatzKarma: -Sniffles- I feel so unloved…

ZanChan: -smirks-

KatzKarma: -glares- I dun' like you…

Zan-Chan: Hehehehe, sweet aren't I?

KatzKarma: No. –sneers-

Zan-Chan: -glares-

KatzKarma: So, how're you my tall friend?

Zan-Chan: I'm fine, just got my purple belt!

KatzKarma: Shweet! Congrats!

Zan-Chan: -Bows- Thank you.

KatzKarma: lol

Zan-Chan: And you?

KatzKarma: The usual, Bored.

Zan-Chan: lol.

KatzKarma: -sighs- Hmm, don't know what to say…

Zan-Chan: Me neither…Uh, what did you and that guy talk about?

KatzKarma: Nothing…

Zan-Chan: -Raises eyebrow- you're lying to me…

KatzKarma: No…-Shifty eyes-

Zan-Chan: You can't even lie on the Internet!

KatzKarma: Nyuu? –Kitty eyes-

Zan-Chan: Don't you pull the cute act on me. –Glares-

KatzKarma: -pouts- evil…

Zan-Chan: Thank you.

KatzKarma: -glares-

Zan-Chan: Now what did you and the dude talk about!

KatzKarma: Your just not going to let me be, will you?

Zan-Chan: Nope and if you think about signing off on me, I'll just call you…-smirks-

KatzKarma: Oh gawd…

Zan-Chan: -Cackles-

KatzKarma: Fine…-Mutters-

Zan-Chan: What'd you mutter, mutterer?

KatzKarma: Nothing, do you want to hear what happened or not?

Zan-Chan: I do!

KatzKarma: All right…

Zan-Chan: I knew you'd see it my way. –Snickers-

KatzKarma: We're bloody twins…

Zan-Chan: Cool! I've got a sister from another mother!

KatzKarma: -.-#

Zan-Chan: -Innocent smile-

KatzKarma: Innocent your not…Anyways,

KatzKarma: I mostly asked him who he was and why he wanted to be added…

Zan-Chan: And?

KatzKarma: -Hisses- and, he told me if it'd be all right if we could talk today about ourselves…

Zan-Chan: Okay…

KatzKarma: Mhm.

Zan-Chan: So that's it…?

KatzKarma: Basically.

Zan-Chan: Best not be lying to me…

KatzKarma: Thought you said that I suck at lying? Shouldn't you know if I'm lying or not? –Smirks-

Zan-Chan: You.

KatzKarma: Yes, me.

Zan-Chan: Are a smart-ass…-.-#

KatzKarma: Thank you!

Zan-Chan: -Glares-

KatzKarma: Hold on please.

Zan-Chan: Kay.

Brie minimized Zan's screen and went to the other IM that popped up.

StephStrass: hey

KatzKarma: Hello!

StephStrass: What's up?

KatzKarma: Nothing much.

StephStrass: Fun. Same, just finished my home work (oh, joy)

KatzKarma: Congrats. homework sucks, ne?

StephStrass: yeah, tell me 'bout it

KatzKarma: Weekend packet? I used to hate those…

StephStrass: Nope, just a load of random crap

KatzKarma: lol

StephStrass: Maps for SS, problems for math, questions for science, writing assignment for religion…

KatzKarma: Bleck...School...

StephStrass: Yeah

StephStrass: At least I don't have homework for "evil" (aka Latin)

KatzKarma: lol

StephStrass: I hate Latin...

KatzKarma: It's okay.

StephStrass: yeah, i guess...

KatzKarma: Hold on a sec. Please.

StephStrass: 'Kay.

Brie minimized her screen, and went back to her friend Zan.

KatzKarma: Sorry 'bout that.

Zan-Chan: It's okay. Who was that?

KatzKarma: My friend from a site I go to.

Zan-Chan: Ah. So, anything else happen with the "Mysterious" guy?

KatzKarma: Nothing exciting. What's weird though?

Zan-Chan: Hm?

KatzKarma: Is that he said that he'd talk with me today, yet I haven't heard a word.

Zan-Chan: Maybe you scared him off. Lol.

KatzKarma: Maybe, but I doubt it.

Zan-Chan: -shrugs- don't know.

She typed away, but stopped when she had another IM pop-up, from the "mysterious" VulpusMirusRose.

KatzKarma: I was starting to wonder…

VulpusMirusRose: Sorry, I was…in a meeting.

KatzKarma: Sure…

VulpusMirusRose: -Raised eyebrow- what?

KatzKarma: Nothing dude.

VulpusMirusRose: -chuckles- you definitely like using "Dude" a lot…

KatzKarma: -mock surprise- Oh, how did you know?

VulpusMirusRose: Lucky guess…-shakes head-

KatzKarma: -sighs- Your no fun…

VulpusMirusRose: lol. Why do you say that?

KatzKarma: 'cause, when ever I joke around you're like, -sigh and glares- or you question my sanity…

VulpusMirusRose: lol.

KatzKarma: Butt-head…

VulpusMirusRose: Charming vocabulary.

KatzKarma: I know, you can just tell I'm at the top of my school's grammar class.

–Sneers at her own joke-

VulpusMirusRose: I can tell, lol.

KatzKarma: Holy shit, you actually believe I go to a "school"?

VulpusMirusRose: -blinks confused- Well, yes. Everyone does and has…

KatzKarma: Dude, I'm home schooled…

VulpusMirusRose: -shocked- Really?

KatzKarma: Yeah. Got a problem with it? If you do, you've got a bone to pick with Zan-Chan and I. –glares-

VulpusMirusRose: Zan-Chan, a friend of yours?

KatzKarma: Yeah. My only friend in where I live now…

VulpusMirusRose: I'm sorry.

KatzKarma: It's okay; I'm just sensitive on the topic of friendships…Bad memories…

VulpusMirusRose: Sorry. Well, how about we change to a more…positive subject?

KatzKarma: If you want to dude…

VulpusMirusRose: All right.

KatzKarma: …

VulpusMirusRose: Not very talkative are we? Lol.

KatzKarma: Not really. I'm just…crap, hold on please. I totally forgot I had two other people talking to me on IM.

VulpusMirusRose: lol. It's okay.

Brie closed the screen and went back to her friend Zan-Chan.

Zan-Chan: Hey. Starting to wonder.

KatzKarma: Super sorry! The guy's talking to me again…

Zan-Chan: It's all right. What he say?

KatzKarma: Nothing much, we're mostly talking about ourselves. But I'm doing most of the talking…

Zan-Chan: Hm. 'kay, want me to sign off and talk to you later?

KatzKarma: Please and thank you!

Zan-Chan: All right. But call me tomorrow and tell me "Completely". All right?

KatzKarma: Sure thing, my tall friend.

Zan-Chan: lol. 'kay, talk to yeah later!

KatzKarma: Okay, ttfn!

Zan-Chan has signed off.

Brie closed the screen and went to the screen of StephStrass.

StephStrass: Hey.

KatzKarma: Hey, I'm super sorry, but is it all right if I let you go?

StephStrass: Sure. What happened?

KatzKarma: "Mysterious" dude IM'ed me. And it's not fair to have my friends sit on the line and wait for me.

StephStrass: lol. Kay. Talk to you later.

KatzKarma: Kay!

StephStrass has signed off.

Brie sighed, happy that this had gone well.

KatzKarma: Back…

VulpusMirusRose: Welcome back.

KatzKarma: Thanks…

VulpusMirusRose: Something wrong?

KatzKarma: No.

VulpusMirusRose: You're sure?

KatzKarma: Yeah. –Glares- Why is it, that know one believes me when I say "no" or "nothing"?

VulpusMirusRose: Because you sound like a very reserved girl who doesn't seem to express herself enough?

KatzKarma: O.O Dude, you figured this all out, within a few minutes of IM'ing!

VulpusMirusRose: Yes.

KatzKarma: Your good…

VulpusMirusRose: lol. Thank you.

KatzKarma: Welcome…

VulpusMirusRose: Now, I remember about agreeing to have a conversation about us today?

KatzKarma: Aw, you care that much to know about me? –Mock eyelash bat-

VulpusMirusRose: -raised eyebrow- you can't say anything nice without being sarcastic or rude, can you?

KatzKarma: Nope! –Innocent smile-

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs-

KatzKarma: Am I tiring you out, fox-dude?

VulpusMirusRose: No. Aggravating, yes.

KatzKarma: Cool…

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs- back to the subject before hand?

KatzKarma: Actually…

VulpusMirusRose: Hm?

KatzKarma: I need to sign off…Sorry, really…

VulpusMirusRose: It's all right.

KatzKarma: Don't feel like I'm trying to avoid you, I just need to head off to bed…

VulpusMirusRose: Okay, then tomorrow we "will" talk. What time do you start and finish your home schooling time?

KatzKarma: Nine am to twelve pm.

VulpusMirusRose: All right. I'll sign on at one pm then. Is that a good time?

KatzKarma: If not, I'll give you my email address.

VulpusMirusRose: Kay. Till then!

KatzKarma: Night.

VulpusMirusRose: Night.

Brie signed off, pissed that she had to go to bed. She was never tired. But, she already was in the "Dog House" all ready and she didn't want to mess with the balance of the household rules.

She got up and went to her nightly duties of getting ready for bed.

I'm sorry that the ending kinda sucked. I promised my friend I'd get this out before ten to night, and it's now ten-thirty. . Please review!

Nyte!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

This chapter is due to boredom. Pissed off since my Step-dad and I got in another fight today…luckily no sit-ups…

Now, I'll try to make this…more interesting, lack of better words.

Disclaimer: I do not own the name or Group "Eighteen Visions" but I do own their one of their CDs. Nor do I own Gir from invader Zim, but I do own a Dirty Gir key chain for a going away gift from Krista!

* * *

Brie waited patiently for her friends to sign on. 'One reason I hate home schooling; most of my friends are in public school. And Zan doesn't get done with her school work till two!'

Hissing to herself, she got up and headed down stairs to put some leftover egg flower soup in the microwave.

She took at out after it beeped and went to her computer.

"Ugh!"

Zan had IM'ed her, thought she wasn't on and had signed out. She read more, the message reminding her to call Zan today.

"Sure thing…after I go check the mail…" Normally Brie wouldn't check the mail, but she wanted an excuse to not call for a while longer.

Getting out of her computer seat she went down the hall to her room to get her set of keys.

Stroking the Dirty Gir key chain while she backtracked towards the set of stairs next to her computer area.

Going towards the door, she left the house, and turned to her left heading to the mailbox.

Smirking when opening her box, she had only a package in it.

"If I'm right, which I hope I am, these are the CDs I bided on a few days ago…"

She shut up, realizing she was speaking to herself out loud.

Quickly, she went back to her house closing the door behind her.

Primitively ripping her Eighteen Visions Cd's package open she snatched them out and put them to her face, muttering all the while.

Sighing since she remembered she was to call Zan, she took a look at the nearest clock, stating it was it twelve-fifty.

'Wait,' She thought, 'That fox-guy's supposed to talk to me today at one…'

She ran back upstairs, heading to her computer. 'Sorry Zan, but unknown creepy dudes come first…'

Signing back on, she waited till he signed on.

Sighing once more, worried that her friend would freak at her not calling.

"Maybe…I should call her…?"

Her conscience won, she headed to the phone in the computer area and dialed Zan's phone.

"Hello?"

A quiet male voice answered.

"Hey, could I speak with Zan, please?"

Waiting she got a response, telling her to hold on. She heard muffled voices talking, and the phone being picked up.

"Hello?" A girl's voice asked, Zan.

"Hey." Brie laughed quietly.

"Hi, was starting to wonder…"

"Yeah, sorry, I've been really weird lately. More then usual, due to the guy on the internet."

"I understand. I would be too."  
That was on thing she loved about her good friend, she actually understood her. Unlike her friends in the past who'd say she was saying things because she just wanted attention…

Shaking her head of those thoughts, she continued her talk with Zan.

"Huh, he's logged on…"

"Really? You on the computer?"

"Yeah. He told me last night he'd talk with me at one pm today…"

She heard a sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Do you want me to let you go then?"

"No. I haven't talked with you in a long while, and it's making me upset…"

"Aw! You care."

"Yeah." She laughed a bit.

"Crap. I'm going to have to go."

"Sorry, I forgot you didn't quit till two."

"It's all right, I just don't want us to get in trouble."

"'Kay. Ttfn!"

"Laters!"

They hung up at the same time. Brie quickly looked at her screen, totally forgetting to respond to VulpusMirusRose.

KatzKarma: Hey…

VulpusMirusRose: Hi, was wondering if you were on.

KatzKarma: Yeah. I forget to sign off. So people think I'm on when I'm actually in the garage…

VulpusMirusRose: Garage?

KatzKarma: Yeah…?

VulpusMirusRose: Why the garage?

KatzKarma: I blade in there…

VulpusMirusRose: Blade?

KatzKarma: Roller blading. Skating.

VulpusMirusRose: All right. But why do you blade in the garage? Isn't outside better?

KatzKarma: I don't like the other people my age; they're like parasitic worms that squirm their way on the streets, plus they don't know how to shut the hell up and are immature…-Glares-

VulpusMirusRose: Oh…all right…

KatzKarma: Whatever…

VulpusMirusRose: New subject?

KatzKarma: Please.

VulpusMirusRose: All right. What do you want to talk about first?

KatzKarma: Let's talk about you.

VulpusMirusRose: -chuckles- Why do you want to know?

KatzKarma: Why do you not want me to know?

VulpusMirusRose: -raised eyebrow-

KatzKarma: Just get on with it…

VulpusMirusRose: -sighing- Fine.

KatzKarma: …

VulpusMirusRose: What do you exactly what to know?

KatzKarma: Favorite things. Hobbies. Family? Friends? Whatever makes you all warm and tingly inside. –Smirks-

VulpusMirusRose: lol. Well. Gardening is one of my hobbies and favorite things…

KatzKarma: -nods head- cool.

VulpusMirusRose: -blinks- Your not going to mock me? You usually do…

KatzKarma: -shrugs- I used to like gardening, but the sun grew more painful as I got older…

VulpusMirusRose: Odd.

KatzKarma: Yeah. Anyways, what else do you like?

VulpusMirusRose: lol, Hm.

KatzKarma: Yeah?

VulpusMirusRose: Well, I like to read.

KatzKarma: Same here. That's all I do everyday.

VulpusMirusRose: lol. Is that so?

KatzKarma; Yes. I can read six hundred and five words per minute. –Blush-

VulpusMirusRose: Really? What, are you embarrassed?

KatzKarma: Yes. It's true I tell you! My stepsister and I got in a huge fight about it…

-Looks at ground-

VulpusMirusRose: It's nothing to be embarrassed about…

KatzKarma: But it is! I'm only thirteen and people don't believe me…

VulpusMirusRose: I believe you…-Blinks-

KatzKarma: Thanks.

VulpusMirusRose: Your welcome.

KatzKarma: -Nods- keep talkin' dude.

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs-

VulpusMirusRose: Fine.

KatzKarma: And when I say, "Keep talking," I mean to state everything your willing to tell me and then IM it. Kay?

VulpusMirusRose: -raised eyebrow- What if I don't want to?

KatzKarma: Then I guess you don't want to talk with me.

VulpusMirusRose: All right.

KatzKarma: All right what?

VulpusMirusRose: All right I'll type.

KatzKarma: -Cackles- I knew you'd see it my way.

VulpusMirusRose: Whatever…

VulpusMirusRose: My family consists of my Mother, stepfather and stepbrother.

VulpusMirusRose: I have only a few friends.

VulpusMirusRose: And I enjoy gardening and reading.

KatzKarma: There you go. See, that wasn't too hard, now was it? –Innocent smile-

VulpusMirusRose: -Glares- don't push it…

KatzKarma: -Blinks- what?

VulpusMirusRose: You know what.

KatzKarma: Your right, I'm sorry…

VulpusMirusRose: -raised eyebrow- do you really mean that?

KatzKarma: And here I thought you knew me better…of course I don't mean it!

VulpusMirusRose: That's what I thought…

KatzKarma: So…

VulpusMirusRose: Yes?

KatzKarma: That's it…?

VulpusMirusRose: Yes.

KatzKarma: -.-# Your boring…

VulpusMirusRose: Gee, thanks.

KatzKarma: Your welcome!

KatzKarma: So you've got some steps in your family too?

VulpusMirusRose: Yes. I assume you do?

KatzKarma: Yup. Stepbrother. Stepfather and Stepsister…

VulpusMirusRose: Ah. What about your biological father?

KatzKarma: I'd…rather not talk about him please. All I'll say is he hasn't really been in my life…

VulpusMirusRose: Sorry to hear that…

KatzKarma: -Looks other way- whatever…

VulpusMirusRose: -blinks- well, we talked about me, now it's your turn.

KatzKarma: Like I asked you, what do you want to know?

VulpusMirusRose: Hobbies. Favorites. Family. Friends. Is what you asked me.

KatzKarma: That it?

VulpusMirusRose: Yes. I'll add more if I see fit.

KatzKarma: Your evil…

VulpusMirusRose: -bows- Thank you.

KatzKarma: -sighs- Fine. I like sitting at my computer while my mind fights with someone…

VulpusMirusRose: Someone?

KatzKarma: Uh, no. You heard me wrong is all…

VulpusMirusRose: Uh-huh. I don't believe you.

KatzKarma: I'm shizo…?

VulpusMirusRose: That won't work. What exactly do you mean by "Fighting with someone in my mind"?

KatzKarma: Please don't ask…-Frowns-

VulpusMirusRose: Katz…

KatzKarma: Leave me the hell alone! Zan and "only" Zan knows about him!

VulpusMirusRose: Calm down!

KatzKarma: -Whines-

VulpusMirusRose: Fine, I won't ask. I'll let you tell me when your ready to.

KatzKarma: Good.

VulpusMirusRose: Now, what else?

KatzKarma: I don't know…

VulpusMirusRose: What?

KatzKarma: -Has no feeling in legs- what? I'm fine ignore my discomfort…

VulpusMirusRose: What happened?

KatzKarma: Chat room…

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs- what happened?

KatzKarma: Um…

VulpusMirusRose: -raised eyebrow-

KatzKarma: Fine. I kinda said something I "really" shouldn't have about myself…

VulpusMirusRose: Okay.

KatzKarma: I said at least my title fits me. Which was "Emo".

VulpusMirusRose: You're an Emo?

KatzKarma: Oh gawd. Your not going to start up what they did, are you?

VulpusMirusRose: Well, since I don't know what they did. I don't know if it will be like them or not…

KatzKarma: Kay, but, ugh, all I said was that, and they went all "You're an Emo! Your too young"

KatzKarma: And I said sorry if it bothers them and one said it bothers a lot of people.

VulpusMirusRose: Uh-huh.

KatzKarma: Said sorry, and the person said that I wasn't. She also said that I'm advertising and that I'm only saying this 'cause I want sympathy.

VulpusMirusRose: -Nods- All right…

KatzKarma: Do…do you think I only want…sympathy? –Frowns-

VulpusMirusRose: No. From what I can tell, you just want understanding and someone you can talk to about this…

KatzKarma: -Blinks- Thanks…

VulpusMirusRose: Mhm.

KatzKarma: So. What were we talking about before this happened?

VulpusMirusRose: About yourself.

KatzKarma: Oh, yeah. Um. Sorry, what do you want to know?

VulpusMirusRose: -Sweatdrop- lol. Well, what're your favorite things to do?

KatzKarma: Read. Listen to music. Call/IM Zan.

VulpusMirusRose: Hobbies?

KatzKarma: Well, I hate my art lately. I mean "really" hate. I mostly like blading as I told you before.

VulpusMirusRose: Yes, you've said before.

KatzKarma: -nods head-

KatzKarma: Dude, we've been talking for like, two hours…

KatzKarma: Can we sign off?

VulpusMirusRose: Sure.

KatzKarma: Good, and tomorrow? –Smiles sweetly-

VulpusMirusRose: Hmm?

KatzKarma: You "are" going to tell me why you're talking to me.

VulpusMirusRose: You just won't quit will you?

KatzKarma: Nope.

VulpusMirusRose: -sighs- good night.

KatzKarma: Night fox-dude.

Brie signed off, and headed to her calendar in her room, planning on writing down tomorrow that fox-dude's got some explaining to do…

Super sorry that this took forever. I've been really busy, what with getting ready for the wedding (Which is in a few weeks.) and my 'rents are getting all…"parenty"…lack of better word for it…

Next chapter Brie "will" find out what Vulpus wants.

Kay thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Here's chapter four! Thanks for the reviews. I don't know if I'll be able to get another chapter out, I'll be leaving in less then a week for the cruise and wedding. And this whole week has been very busy. But I can't complain…well…maybe I can… Lol.

Enjoy!

BTW, sorry about how the other chapters didn't have the line break. I figured out how to fix it, so no more annoyance.

* * *

Opening her eyes in a glare, Brie shifted slightly, turning to look at her clock. 

Ten, she sighed, how she hated waking up at this time of the day. Getting up grudgingly, she went to her bathroom to get her black and red striped jacket off the coat holder on the wall.

Yawning she got down the stairs without falling, ''bout time…' She thought.

Turning on her left she entered the kitchen, her parents already up and going about their morning activities.

"Good morning, sunshine."

How she hated that name with a passion, why did everyone have to say "Good morning"? There was nothing good about mornings…

"Eehh." Was her only response.

Her stepfather gave her a look, but went outside to go back to his duties of running the sprinkler.

Sighing, Brie trudged over to the fridge, scanning the shelves for something to eat. Blinking she quit looking, deciding to not eat anything after all.

She muttered a "later" to her parents, and headed up stairs to change.

Upon entering her room, she headed to her brown bookshelf to pick a CD.

Finding her favorite CD, she put it in her boom box and turned around to her dresser as Rob Zombie blasted out of the speakers.

Closing the door of her room, she went to the task of getting dressed.

Half an hour later, she emerged from her habitat, dressed and looking not so frazzled.

Glaring at the rugged floor as she headed to her computer, she plopped down on her black seat and turned her monitor on.

Luckily, it being a Saturday, she got to use her computer all day.

Her computer automatically signing her on to her IM account.

She had emails, but she decided to ignore them. 'Today, fox-dude, you're defiantly telling me the truth…' She thought while smirking.

Upon looking on her IM list, she saw that Vulpus was on.

KatzKarma: -How the Grinch stole Christmas Grin- Hello Fox-dude; I believe you've got some explaining to do…?

VulpusMirusrose: I believe so…

KatzKarma: What?

VulpusMirusrose: Nothing.

KatzKarma: -sighs- Just spill it…

VulpusMirusrose: Fine, if you want to know, then here.

Brie was a bit surprised on how annoyed and urgent he sounded today. Upon looking at what he wanted her to see, she saw some sort of screen that had popped up out of nowhere, with a black dot in the center.

KatzKarma: What's this?

VulpusMirusrose: I need you to put your mouse over the hole and click…

KatzKarma: Why? Is this some type of computer virus?

VulpusMirusrose: No, not a virus at all. But please, just do as I say…

KatzKarma: What? This make's no sense at all!

VulpusMirusrose: I know it doesn't now, but it will later. Just click on it.

KatzKarma: But…

VulpusMirusrose: Please…

Brie bit her lip, unsure if she should do as he said or not. 'What if…?' Her mind had many "if's" and "or's" running through it.

After a few minutes, she sucked up what little courage and responded back.

KatzKarma: All right…

VulpusMirusrose: Thank you.

She moved her mouse, slowly over to the black hole, and clicked. Nothing. 'What the…?' Was all she could think of.

KatzKarma: Vulpus, nothing happened…

KatzKarma: Hello? Vulpus!

For some odd reason, his part of the conversation was gone, like he hadn't even been there. 'The hell…?' She had no clue what happened.

VulpusMirusrose: Wait…fo…r…a…few…minu…te…s…

His message seemed stressed, like it was taking his very being to get these few a words out.

KatzKarma: All right…

She was about to type more, but a sharp feeling of pain in the very center of her body stopped her. 'What's going on…?' She thought as another wave of pain washed over her. She felt like her body was being ripped from the inside out.

She opened her eyes, not realizing they were closed, and took a look around her.

'Everything's becoming blurry…' She looked down at her hand, quietly screaming when she saw right through it.

Putting her hands to her sides, she scooted a little out of her chair, looking down at herself. Her eye widened in shock at seeing how transparent she was becoming.

She was about to scream for help, when she noticed her body was being sucked towards the screen. It was like her body was being taken apart in squares, each piece breaking away and entering the computer screen.

Her body repeated this function, till only her head was left. A lone scream snuck its way out of her mouth as her whole body was finally sucked into the computer.

The computer shut down, as if it never had been touched to being with. An unseen force pushed her chair back to its place under the desk's keyboard.

* * *

I'm working on chapter five right now. I couldn't resist putting this as a cliffy; the last two sentences just could not be put with anything else. 

Chapter five will be out in a little while. You'll find out what exactly is going on!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Man, I'm on a role. Lol. Hope you enjoy chapter five as much as I enjoyed typing it up. Be happy, I pulled a muscle on my leg, so I'm unable to go blading. –Pouts-

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho nor do I own the band "Alkaline Trio", but I do own their "Bloody" jacket.

* * *

All Brie knew was that she was in a swirling vortex of sorts.

'Uh…' She clutched her head in pain, feeling a headache coming on.

'Where am I…?' Was all she could think of without hurting her head. Looking down, she saw only further down the swirling tunnel, and quickly regretted looking down. Now clutching her head and stomach, she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down. She knew that getting panicked would only make her headache hurt worse, and so she decided to suck it up, and deal till she was on stable ground.

Upon coming closer to what looked like the bottom of the tunnel, she prepared herself for a hard landing.

The air became still and cooler. Preparing herself for the fall, she landed, her head hitting the ground, along with the right side of her body. Her head ached due to the change of air temperature and falling.

She laid there for a while; trying to gain what little stability she had left. Her eyes felt heavy, sleep taking its toll.

She gave in, too tired to care about her surroundings at the moment. She passed out, hearing the muffled voices of other people coming to where she was.

It seemed like more then an hour had passed, when Brie woke up.

Groggily getting the top part of her up, she looked around as best she could, while wiping sleep out of her eyes.

She realized that she had a blanket over her. She took in her surroundings, noting that there was a fire still burning a few feet away from her.

The area was surrounded by a cove of trees that looked like they had been bended from the other side.

She tried to see if other people were there, not finding any she got up slowly. Feeling the flow of blood heading down due to being flat on the ground for so long, she grabbed a near by tree for stability.

Her ears perked up at the sound of rustling leaves, like something was up in the trees.

Looking up, she saw a pair of red eyes, glaring down at her.

Her own eyes widened in shock, and she quickly staggered back.

"Heh." She looked up to the trees once more, noting the smug look that the eyes were giving her.

Getting a bit pissed of at the fact that whom ever was up there, was taking pleasure in her fright, she looked up at the person straight in the eye.

"Who are you?" She asked, trying to swallow her fear.

"I should be asking you that question, you are in our camp."

'So,' She thought, 'a smart-ass, huh?'

"You shouldn't call people you don't know such names, little girl."

Her eyes widened this time in anger. 'No one, and I mean no one calls me little girl!'

"How the hell do you know what I thought? Are you telepathic or something?"

The figure looked down at her, "Well, you're not as dumb as you look."

Brie's anger grew, how dare this jerk, who didn't even know her, call her dumb!

"Hiei, stop bothering her."

Shocked at having someone else defend her, she turned around to see a tall red haired boy standing in front of her.

"I apologize for my friend's behavior. That's just how he is."

She stared confused at him. A boy. Who defended her and apologized? 'Whoa, you don't see this everyday.'

She shook her head from her thoughts, and looked up at the boy, "It's okay, I guess. But I hope you know, first impressions mean a lot."

The red haired boy chuckled a little, smiling down at her. 'Dude, his smile creeps me out.' You could visibly see her left eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

"Two more will be showing up. And Hiei, get down from the tree, it's rude."

"Whatever fox…" The one who she just found out was named Hiei, jumped out of the tree silently.

Realization hit her, 'Fox? That's what I call Vulpus on IM…'

She turned to look at the boy, "Hey, are you the one from IM?"

The red haired boy, whom she had dubbed Fox-dude, looked at her, relieved that she had figured out a portion of the story.

"If you mean Vulpus Mirus from your computer, then yes."

She still didn't get it. "But, how could you of sent me IM if you're all the way out here?"

The boy looked at her, amusement clear in his eyes. He sighed, and looked her at her, green met green. "Come with me, we'll speak privately in a further part of the forest. My name's Kurama by the way…"

"If Hiei's your friend, then why are you not comfortable with talking about this in front of him?"

The foreign word of "Hiei" felt odd for her, but she went with it.

Kurama sighed, "You can't make anything simple for people, can you?"

She answered with a simple no. He glanced back to the trees, telling her he'd rather speak with her alone then have someone else make it more complicated for her.

She glowered, what he said made her feel like she was too stupid to understand without one on one help.

Sighing she nodded, and made to follow Kurama through the trees.

Brie put her hands in the pockets of her Alkaline Trio jacket, continuing on following Kurama through the forest.

"So," She said, trying to start a conversation. "Where exactly are we? Where this place is, I mean…"

Kurama looked at her, "I'll get to that, please be patient."

Brie sighed, irritated to be told what to do.

They finally came to a stop, Kurama leaning on a near by tree. Noticing a flat rock, Brie walked over to it, and plopped down with one leg under her.

"So, now are you going to tell me what's going on?" Giving a mock pout to Kurama.

He looked at her, by the look in his eyes; it clearly stated this was going to be a long talk.

Brie sat there, patiently waiting for him to speak.

Kurama sighed, beginning. "As you've been wondering, this place your in, is the cybernetic world." Brie's eyes widened, 'I'm…in the computer…world?'

"Before you ask anything, let me finish."

Brie nodded. Kurama continued.

"My friends and I, we had a mission of sorts. To stop a "Demonic Virus" is what you could call it. This type of computer virus has plans on taking control of main buildings, like the government, military, things like that. Imagine, a virus, taking control of all superficial computers. Able to control military's weapons like missals and bombs. Firing when the virus feels like it.

"Unfortunately, the virus knew of our intentions, and planned on stopping us. We we're not be killed, but alas, we're stuck in this world.

"I decided to get help from the "Real World", and to answer your other question of how I was able to IM you in here, was I had no computer. It was all telepathy."

Brie stared in shock at him. 'Dude…'

Kurama continued once more, "But we needed a person from the outside world, thinking that it might help with escaping…"

Kurama sighed, tired, looked questioningly at her.

"I see, so, it was unintentional of who it was? Like drawing names from a hat…"

"Yes. Just as long as it wasn't anyone working with the virus."

Brie nodded, understanding. But she had a few more questions.

"So, what was with asking about things I liked?"

Kurama shrugged, "I was just curious."

"But…"

"Hm?"

"If you just came in here, to stop a virus. Then how do you have all this stuff?"

Kurama smiled a little, "Yes, odd, ne? It's quite helpful, but since this is a computer world, things aren't always what they seem. If you need or want something, then you just think about it…"

Brie raised an eyebrow, "But, if you want something, then don't you want freedom? To be out of here?"

"Yes, we've already tried that. All it does is toy with you."

'Huh?' She thought, 'how can freedom toy with you…?'

"Maybe it doesn't let you leave because you and your friends are what the virus is against?" She thought more, trying to think up an escape for the computer world to make.

Kurama sighed, "I'm not sure, but all I know is that this place is rather annoying…"

Brie nodded absently, she kept trying to think. A few minutes past, and a black hole, like the one on her computer screen, appeared before her.

Smiling, she smugly turned to look at Kurama, showing that she did it.

"Don't get cocky, the same thing happened with us, it just toys with you."

Brie gained a surprised look, before turning to the black hole. She put her hand through it, causing her hand to disappear. Pulling it out, she inspected it, making sure there were no marks or worse, it missing.

She decided to try something bigger, and jumped in the hole.

Kurama blinked, not surprised in the least. 'Wait for it…' He thought. As if it were planned, another black hole, now facing the other, came out of nowhere leaving Brie befuddled on the ground.

Blinking, Brie got up, and stared at Kurama, who gave her an "I told you so" look.

"Sure dude, rub it in some…" She said while glaring.

Brie pouted. 'I'm stuck here…'

* * *

Wahoo! My muscle feels better. BTW, if something is…I don't know, not spelled correctly or something, don't blame me, blame Wicked, I've been replaying Their "No Good Deeds" for over an hour…-.-# Kay, Review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Here's chapter six, and still listening to Wicked's "No Good Deeds". This is the first sign of "I want a new CD, and I want it now." –Grins-

Thank you very much for all the reviews! I should probably work on my "Through a Bullet Hole" after this one yeah know? It feels so unloved, -Sniffle- this story has 28 reviews, and poor Teardre has only 18…Mental Note: Work on chapter 7 for TABH.

Disclaimer: I don't own YuYu Hakusho, or any of the things Brie gets in this story.

I also don't own "No Good Deeds" Sorry, but I love the song and it fits for Brie's attitude. Nor do I own Illig, the Gothic clothes company for guys, so I like wearing guy pants…nothing wrong with that…-Shifty eyes- Dude, this list is getting long…

* * *

Brie trudged angrily, as "No Good Deeds" rang through her ears.

She kept at least ten feet from herself and Kurama.

Kurama, able to note her absence, he turned around to face her. 'Maybe friendly conversation would help…?'

"I don't believe you told me your name."

Brie looked up, surprised he wanted to start a conversation, 'And here I tried earlier and he told me basically to shut up…' She thought.

She was bored, and talking would probably help with dying it down.

"It's Brie."

"Brie? Just Brie?"

She glared at him, how she hated her full name.

"I assume you want my full name?"

He chuckled at the venom in her voice, "Well, it'd be nice to know."

Brie rubbed her Illiged gloved hands absently.

"The whole name is Brieanne MacQuarrie…"

"Ah, so your Celtic?"

Brie looked up, surprised he knew that her name was Scottish and Irish.

"Yeah. I hate it…I want my grandma's maiden last name though…"

She stopped herself, since when did she give information to someone she didn't know? Especially a boy…

Kurama smiled at her open-ness. "And what was your grandmother's maiden last name?" 'We're finally getting somewhere…' He thought.

"Before you get all that's not true, it was 'Strange'…"

Kurama stared shocked at her, "Truly?"

Brie nodded, embarrassed of their conversation.

"But, if you ever call me by my whole name, your so going to regret it…"

Kurama smirked at her change in attitude.

"Well, I see one of the things from our IM conversations has stayed…"

"And what is that?" Brie asked, unsure of what he was talking about. 'I've learned not to trust foxes…and snakes…and coyotes…'

"Precocious is definitely in your personality…" He chuckled a little.

"Dude, look who's throwing stones out of the glass house…"

Kurama raised an eyebrow, 'How does she know what that means…?'

"Do you even know what that means?"

Brie smirked, "Yeah."

"Oh? Then what does it mean?"

"That you shouldn't be talking about me being different then you. When you clearly have some characteristics that I have." She added this all up, sticking her tongue at him in the process.

Kurama laughed at this, 'This'll be fun…'

Brie sighed, "Dude, you laugh to much you know that?"

Kurama turned to look at her, grinning.

"And you smile too much. Your smiles and grins scare me…"

Kurama sneered. "Ugh! Turn around and march!"

He turned around, shaking his head.

Brie hissed to herself, 'He's more annoying in person…' She thought.

Looking up, she tried to see where they were; having not paid attention for so long she was worried that they were lost.

"Dude?"

Kurama turned around, giving her a questioning look.

"How far till we get back to you and your friend's camp?"

He blinked and turned to look around a bit, seeing if they were headed in the right direction.

"If I'm right, it should be another fifteen minutes till we get there…"

Brie sighed, 'I hate walking, I'd rather be blading right now…'

Kurama turned back to walking in front and made his way through some trees.

"Hey!" Brie shouted. 'Where is he going?'

"Come on! It's a short cut."

"And you know this how?"

"Just come on!"

"Ugh!"

Brie stomped over to where he had went through, finding more foliage then before.

"Oh for the love of Isis, what in the nine lives of a cat are you doing?"

She heard him chuckled a bit at her interesting choice of words.

"Like I said, it's a short cut. Now come on!"

Sighing she slipped into the trees and bushes. "If I get any ticks, I'll make sure to put 'em on you!"

"Oh really?"

"Yes." She stated stubbornly. This guy was starting to piss her out.

She tromped through the foliage to find Kurama. "Where are you?"

"Up here."

She stopped, looking up into the trees.

"How the hell did you get up there?"

He smirked at her, sending down a rope. Brie looked at him. And then looked at the rope.

On closer inspection she realized that the rope was in fact, a green whip.

"Dude, what's with the whip…?"

Kurama chuckled a bit, "My choice of weapon."

Brie twitched. "Weapon? Dude, are you saying that you killed people with this…?"

Kurama looked at her, a look of innocence, "Maybe…"

She twitched again. "Then I'm staying down here, you psychotic freak!"  
He sighed, "Just grab a hold of it."

Brie scowled. "Not happening."

She turned around and made to stomp away, but she heard a snapping sound.

Feeling a tug around her middle, realization hit her, 'Oh for the love of Isis!'

She felt the ground leave her feet and looking up, she saw that Kurama had wrapped the whip wrapped around her middle and was now tugging her up towards him.

She started waving her arms, freaking out.

"I hate heights!"

He finally got her up the tree grabbing her arm so she was stabile. Brie opened her eyes, and quickly regretted it.

Her mind wondered some, bringing bad thoughts of visually seeing herself falling and smashing her skull open…She started twitching again.

"Some short cut…" She said glaring at Kurama.

He stared blankly at her, raising an eyebrow. "Now, we just have to get down from this tree and through there," Be paused to point at a group of bushes.

"And we'll be back at the camp." He said, now staring at her.

Sighing and raising a hand to her twitching eyebrow, she turned to glare at him.

Stating very simple things to him, "I hate you…" Was all she said.

Shaking his head, he instructed her what to do. "I'm going to wrap the whip around the tree's trunk. All right?" She looked at him, nodding her head.

'At least he's not going to pick me up. I hate that…' She thought.

Kurama did as he said he would, crouching his way over to the base of the branch they were on.

He tied the whip quickly around the trunk, giving it a test pull. When everything satisfied his liking, he turned to look at Brie, telling her he'd wait for her to go down first.

"Why?"

Kurama looked at her again, seeming irritated at being asked "why" most of the time they were together.

"Because if the whip isn't strong enough, then I'll be here to grab the whip if such a thing happened."

Brie looked at him, shrugged and began crouching over to him.

Reaching her target, he handed her the whip's handle and she squeezed past him to the trunks base, which was easier said then done.

She began putting her feet on the trunk below and made her way slowly down the base.

In a few minutes, her feet touched ground. Letting out a breathe of relief, she looked up the tree to see where Kurama was.

He was already making his way down, but a much quicker pace.

'Show off…' She thought.

Sighing she turned around to see where the bushes that Kurama pointed out earlier.

Finding them, she began walking towards them, checking to see if Kurama was down on the ground.

He was already on the ground, winding the whip up, turning it into a rose when he got it all wound up.

Brie's eyes widened, 'Did he…did he just do what I think he did?'

Deciding to ignore it, knowing asking about it would probably make Kurama mad; she turned back around and kept some distance between her and him.

They both entered the bushes along with entering the camp.

"So, you were right." She said. He nodded and went his way to the center of the camp, where Hiei sat glaring at the fire.

When Brie turned to look at him, she saw whenever he lifted a hand the flames would spark.

'Dear Isis, I'm surrounded by freaks...'

* * *

Sorry if the Characters are OOC, I'm trying!

Thank you very much for all the reviews!

Laters.

Armed'n'Strangerous


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

This Chapter is dedicated to my very good friend, Kuramastrass. BTW, while you're here, go to my favorite Authors section and you'll find her name; Read her stories!

Thanks for the reviews!

BTW, if anyone is offended with what Brie says in the first sentence, then I'm sorry. She doesn't like preps since she doesn't understand them…nor do I…T.T

If no one knows what "Tropfen Tot" means, it's German for "Drop Dead". Brie's a sweetie, ne? Lol…

BTW, if anyone is curious to why Brie loves the song "Call Me when you're Sober" then look up the lyrics. It makes her remember someone who has done nothing to be in her live…if you still don't know, then tell me, I'll tell you.

* * *

Slumped against a log that the boys had provided as a seat, Brie twitched now and again.

'Go to my happy place…lots of bats flying out of chimneys…cats giving preps "Cat scratch fever"…'

"Would you stop twitching. It's annoying." Looking up, she glared at Hiei.

'Tropfen Tot…' Knowing full well he'd probably invade her thoughts, she left him one little German comment.

Hiei glared at her. Knowing she was waiting for him to ask what "Tropen Tot" meant, fully intending for him to act like an idiot.

'Go ahead. I dare yeah…'

Scanning her brain again, his anger grew at her dare. 'Don't swallow more then you can chew, brat…'

Brie raised an eyebrow, Sneering at him. 'Ooh. I'm shaking in my Frankenstein boots with fright…'

"Brie. Hiei. Stop."

Kurama had been noticing their mental argument for the past ten minutes, growing tired of their childish behavior.

Hiei averted his eyes, 'Can't wait for when we can get out of here.' He thought, 'Then I'll be away from this brat…'

Brie grumbled to herself, getting up to sit farther from Hiei and Kurama.

Hiei went back to his fire, gaining a mischievous look. Checking back at Brie, he put his attention on the fire causing it to spark. The harder he concentrated the higher the sparks grew.

Waiting for the right moment, he made sure she was in the same area as before, he made the sparks grew high enough, waiting for the wind to pick up, they were air born to Brie, causing her to shriek.

Jumping up, she tried to swat away the embers that had some how gotten on her to gloves.

Kurama hearing Brie's shriek turned his head in her direction. Eyes widening at seeing her squirming around trying to get embers off, while Hiei sat smirking to himself.

Kurama pinched the bridge of his nose, "Hiei. Why must you torment her?"

Hiei glanced up, "She was asking for it…"

Kurama glared down at him, "I highly doubt that."

"Whatever."

"You all right Brie?"

She looked up at him, glaring. "Never better…" She said with venom.

Sighing Kurama turned away from Brie, taking a seat in front of the fire, besides Hiei.

Hissing to herself, Brie turned away from the guys, stomping off to be alone for a while.

Hearing her retreating out of the camp, Kurama turned around to follow.

"Leave her be fox."

"I know, but she doesn't know where she's going. She could get attacked by anything…"

"Since when did you start caring?"

Kurama glared at him, "Since I first started talking to her. She's inexperienced."

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Whatever…"

Sighing Kurama looked once more at where Brie had left and turned back to talking with Hiei.

Brie trudged deeper in the forest, her anger flaring.

"How dare he set my gloves on fire!" She said to herself.

Glowering at anything that passed, she grew an idea. 'If what Kurama said was true…' She thought, 'Then I can get a CD player!'

Music always helped with calming her nerves…

Concentrating like she did earlier, she worked on trying to think of her CD player from home.

Within a few minutes she heard a thump sound on the ground.

Opening her eyes, she looked down. 'My CD player!' She thought.

Bending down she picked it up, and quickly frowned.

"Damnit! I forgot to think of the CD and the headphones…"

Quickly thinking up the needed objects a few minutes passed and the same thump sound, but much lighter, hit the ground.

Sighing she placed the headphones on her head, placing the Evanescence CD in the player, quickly searching it for her favorite song, "Call me When You're Sober".

Calming down when the first notes of the song started playing, she continued with her walk.

Looking around, without glowering, she noticed for a computer-generated forest it was pretty quiet.

'Shouldn't there be…I don't know, "things" going bump in the night around here?' She thought.

Shrugging, she walked on.

She looked up, and quickly regretted it when she tripped on a tree root.

"Dude, I'm a bloody klutz…" She said.

Getting up, she noticed that the root had made her come face to face with a cave of sorts.

"Huh?"

Looking around it had Ivy crawling a crossed it.

"Holy crap…the plants…are actually moving…" She brought her hand to face to hide her gaping mouth.

Taking a step towards it, she went partially into the cave.

Letting out a breathe of relief, she stepped further on into the cave.

Her feet echoing through the compact space, she looked around, especially the ground after her last episode.

Checking above she saw a small pair of eyes staring at her.

"What the frigg' is with things staring at me from above?" She asked herself, hoping desperately that no one would respond.

The "thing" made flapping noises, and made to come down to her. Brie took one look at it and ran the other way.

'I don't care if this makes me look stupid, I don't want to lose anything!' She screamed in her head.

She was only a few feet away from the cave's entrance when she felt something warm hit the back of her head.

Screaming she brought her hands to her head, trying to prevent what ever it was from causing any damage.

A squeaking sound met her ears, stopping her frantic motions she softly brought her hands back to her head and felt that the 'thing" was warm, had fur and a heart beat.

Prying whatever it was off; she brought it to her face, finding it to be a bat.

Sweatdropping at being scared by a bat, she looked down at it.

"Hey there lil' bat-dude." Chuckling at her stupidity, she brought the bat away from her face; she set it on the cave floor. Preparing to leave she felt the bat wrap around her calve.

Looking back down, she saw it had practically glued it self to her.

"Sorry lil' guy, but I can't take you with me…" She said.

The bat gave her an innocent look, clearly not understanding her.

"Eehh…" She whined to herself. 'Damn it all, why'd it have to be cute? And small? Why!"

Looking down, her "girl instincts" telling her to take it with her.

"Dude…" She bent down, picking up the bat and letting it rest against her chest, she looked down at it.

"If you tell the guys that I'm just a big marshmallow, your outta here. Got it?"

The bat made an agreeing sound, and curled up against her.

Looking down, she tried to see if it were a boy or girl by any markings, not wanting to check the normal way at all.

Sighing, she decided to give it a genderless name, other then calling it "lil' bat Dude".

"Okay lil…bat. What should I call you?" She asked it.

The bat looked up at her, making a small yipping sound. She turned her gaze on it, and then back on the ground, trailing her way back to what she hoped was the camping area.

"I got it!" She said, finding the perfect name for the bat.

She picked the creature up, bringing it to her face, "You're name shall now be Nacht-flieger!"

The bat, now dubbed Nacht-flieger, looked up at her.

Smirking to herself, she put it back on her shoulder. 'But I still don't know it's gender.'

Hoping in time she'd be able to find out what gender it was, with out looking. Twitching at the thought, she continued on.

Rounding a corner, she saw an orange light, quickly finding it to be the fire in their campground.

Walking up she went to it, noting that two other boys had joined Kurama and Hiei.

The aforementioned Kurama, turned around spotting the bat latched to her front, he stared her in the eye.

'You just can't stay out of trouble. Can you?"

Brie gave an innocent smile, "Who me?"

* * *

Woo, finally got this out. Got the idea of Nacht-flieger, from roller blading last light. BTW Nacht-flieger is German, once again, for Night-Flyer. I pronounce it Notch-Fleejer.

Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks for the comments, they make lil' bat dude, Nacht-Flieger, happy.

Hope you enjoy the chapter.

BTW, I'm not entirely sure if Nacht-Flieger should be a male or female… Sweatdrop so, in order to find out, I'd like there to be a vote of it's gender. Just leave it in your review saying if it should be a boy or girl. Thanks!

* * *

Brie was sitting between the new boys, whom Kurama stated were Yusuke and Kuwabara.

Sighing, she propped her head up with her hand.

Looking up at Kurama, who had his head buried in a map, she took this moment to speak.

"Hey, I never got to ask you." She started off, waiting for Kurama's response. He looked up, seeming to study her.

"Hm?"

"I never got to ask you about my friends and family."

He looked at her, puzzling over the question.

"Well, I don't really know."

She felt her left eyebrow twitch, "Whatdya mean you don't know?"

Kurama smiled nervously at her. "I'm not entirely sure…but I believe they might be unsure of where you are…"

Brie groaned, why was everything so bloody hard to do?

"Well, is there anyway I can possibly call them?"

Kurama closed his eyes, thinking. "Maybe. You could give it a try."

Brie nodded, feeling a weight move along with it. 'Oops. Forgot about you Nacht-y' She thought to her self. Moving a hand up, she moved the baby bat off the side of her head, and placed it on the side of her neck, out of harms way.

Closing her eyes in concentration, she tried to think up a working phone. She stayed like that for over twenty minutes, till she felt a pang of electricity run through her head.

"Kurama?"

The aforementioned Kurama looked at her. "Yes?"

"Is feeling a electrifying feeling in your head…a good sign?"

Kurama laughed a little before answering her question.

"Yes, it means your opening communication."

"Okay, that's good, but how do I choose whom to talk to…?"

"Just think about that person, and try to open a up a line."

Brie twitched, confused, but she wasn't the type to admitted it. Focusing on thinking of her family, she tried to think of the phone number.

Michelle was typing away at her computer, when she heard the phone ring.

Getting up, she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Mum!"

Michelle's eye widened, why wasn't her daughter here?

"Brieanne Victoria, where are you?"

Brie could hear the anger in her mother's voice. Knowing she best make up a lie quick, she went ahead with it.

"I'm at a friend's…" Ugh, she sucked at lying, and her mother knew.

"Uh-huh. Who, Zan's?"

Brie twitched, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't tell you sooner…"

Michelle frowned, "All right…but when are you coming home?"

Brie gulped. Turning around she looked pitifully at Kurama, asking for help.

Kurama holding back a smirk at the look she gave him got up and silently asked her what the problem was.

"She can't her me, can she?"

"No, only if you think of what your saying."

Brie looked at him like he'd grown a second head, but shook it off.

"What time will I be back…?"

Kurama looked at her thinking over the question.

"Well. I'd be guessing you'd be back…in a week?"

"A week!"

Grumbling, Brie opened connection with her mother.

"Hey mum. It's actually a camping trip."

"Really?"

Oh boy, skeptical mothers were bad.

"Yup, and here's the camp counselor."

Grinning, she looked over at Kurama, telling him it was his turn. Looking shocked, he concentrated opening connection simpler due to many times of practice.

"Hello?"

"Yes, this is Brie's mother. So, camping Hm?"

"Yes. We'll be out hiking and camping for the next week."

"And why didn't Brie tell me this?"

"The trip was unexpected, and there is no such thing as an excuse."

"Well, excuse me. I want my daughter back at the end of the week. Got it?"

Her voice was stern, leaving no room for excuses.

"Yes ma'am."

"Good."

Michelle hung up in the living realm, while Brie and Kurama closed connection in the cyber world.

Brie sighed and went over to sit on the log, slouching down in anger.

It was clear. They had to get the mission done within a week…

* * *

Huh, this chapter is once again dedicated to Kuramastrass…since she's the only one who nags me…lol, kay, please review! And tell me what you want Nacht's gender to be! 


	9. Chapter 9

Oi dudes. Strangerous is back wit' Brie. So, Nacht-Flieger is still genderless. –Sniffle- poor, poor Nacht-y. I only got five reviews saying gender, but it's even basically. So, if I get three reviews saying gender, then I'll put he or she next to it's name.

So, here's chapter…9? Wow… is a ditz.

BTW, there will be no Kuwabara bashing. ( I hate Kuwa-bashing.

* * *

Kurama looked up, due to it being quiet. 'Odd…' he thought. Usually there was arguing of sorts or Brie had another part of her attire "mysteriously" burned. 

Putting down the map he had been reading, he looked over at the log, which held the two boys and Brie.

Yusuke had passed out on the ground, while Kuwabara was poking the fire with a stick due to nothing to do.

Brie, had some how moved herself so only her back was resting on the log, while her feet dangled lazily.

Shaking his head, he got up to make sure she was at the least breathing.

Looking over the log, he saw she had her head on the ground, left cheek resting on the dirt floor.

Sweatdropping at seeing she was drooling a little, he decided to see where Hiei was in the area. Sensing him in one of the trees above, he went back to his area.

"Hey Kurama."

Said Kurama turned to look at Kuwabara.

"Hm?"

"So we've only got a week to destroy the virus?"

Kurama nodded sadly. "Unfortunately, yes."

Kuwabara nodded in understanding, and changed the subject.

"What about her?"

Kurama stared at Kuwabara. "Brie?"

"Yeah. Won't she get in trouble for being here? Unlike us, we've got permission and told everyone we'd be gone. She didn't."

Kurama sighed, Kuwabara had a point, but luckily he had a plan set up.

"I've got an idea for when that time comes." He gave a reinsuring smile to try and convince Kuwabara.

The aforementioned Kuwabara looked at Kurama and nodded, before making his way back to his spot in the camp.

Kurama made his way back to his bag of papers and took his seat once more on the rock he'd been sitting on.

* * *

Brie sat up when she felt the sun rise along her face, thoroughly irritating her.

"Damn ball of hell in the sky…"

Getting up, she stretched, fully regretting it when she heard a crack on her side.

Wincing, she looked around, seeing that everyone else was sleeping.

Deciding to let them sleep, she made to grab to her neck. Not feeling Nacht-flieger where it was last night, she began to panic.

First thing to come to mind were the trees. Running over to the ones close to camp, she looked up, whispering it's name.

"Looking for this?"

A voice and a familiar pair of red eyes glowered down at her. Who happened to be holding a ball of black fur in his left hand.

Brie glared at him, "Give it back."

Hiei tsked, "No manners these days with children."

"I'm not a child! I'm a teen, thank you very much!"

"Hn." Was all he said, grip on Nacht-flieger remained.

"Why do you have it anyways?"

"It flew up and into my tree."

Brie twitched. That's it? Flying up the tree he occupied?

"Dude, that's stupid…"

He shrugged.

Grumbling, Brie closed her eyes, and kicked her foot in the dirt.

"Can I please have Nacht-Flieger back?"

Hiei looked down at her.

"Why should I?"

Brie glared at him, "Because I asked for what's mine. So return it…"

Hiei rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Nacht-flieger was flung down towards her. "Hey!"

Making a move to catch it, she caught it before it hit the ground.

"Jeez, have respect for animals…"

"Hn."

Brie walked away, placing Nacht-flieger on her head.

Come on Nachty. Let's go wake the guys up…" Too bad Nacht-flieger didn't see her smirk that clearly stated that the boys weren't getting a "nice" awakening…

* * *

HAPPY HALLOWEEN DUDES! BTW sorry for the short chapter… 

The Emo has spoken. Listen to me. Review, I say!...please?


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Screw it. Nacht-flieger's been dubbed a Boy. I'm tired of putting "it". Sorry if the "Waking process" is not…"Funny" by any standards. I'm not a funny purr-son.

BTW, I don't own Harley, the name and purr-sonality belong to Batman…

* * *

The cat stocked up to her unsuspecting prey. Readying for the pounce… 

Rounding the log, knees meeting dirt she quickly sprang up, landing directly where she had planned.

"Ah!" A male's bellow could be heard for miles. Kurama looked down at a grinning Brie, glaring.

"Mornin' red!" Using her voice impression of Harley.

It was quite a site, Kurama thought. Nacht-flieger had once again made his home on Brie's head. The aforementioned Brie, hair messed up along with her shirt being a bit dusty from sleeping partially on the ground.

Deciding this was a good moment to add a sarcastic remark before Brie could, he took charge.

"Love the look." Brie glared at him, noticing the sarcasm dripping from his voice.

Getting up, she dusted herself off and stocked over to where Hiei was.

Kurama, noting she had already woken up Yusuke and Kuwabara by their looks of abrupt shock, saw she was about to wake Hiei up. Eyes wide, he tried to get over to her before Hiei decided to strangle her.

Brie made her way up the tree, trying to be as quiet as she could. Reaching a branch below Hiei, she broke off a thick twig. Sitting down, she looked up, twig in hand she made a sharp movement to "wake" him.

"Don't." A sharp whisper met her ears. Halting in her actions, she looked down to where she heard the voice.

Kurama looked at Brie. Trying his best to keep her from trying to wake Hiei up.

"Why?" She asked with the same force as him.

"Because, you're going to not like the consequences if you do."

Shrugging, she looked back up and smirked at Kurama.

"What if I don't care?"

He glared at her. Now was not the time to play around.

Closing his eyes and meeting her gaze again he spoke calmly.

"It's your funeral…"

Brie raised an eyebrow. 'Why?' She thought. Was Hiei violent when woken up before he dubbed it morning?

Shaking it off, she gained back her striking movement, sharply prodding Hiei's back.

Hiei's eyes opened in a flash, katana nearing Brie.

Taking the moment to test one of her theories she jumped off the tree branch falling back first towards the ground.

'For the love of Bast, let me fall on my feet, not head…' She thought.

Her luck seemed to run out as she landed on her butt.

"Should of said land on nothing but my feet…" She held her head while she swayed back and forth.

"So, you think you're a comedian?" Hiei's pissed off voice rang through her swimming head.

Brie glared as best she could.

"No. A bobble-head…" Showing enough input with her head swaying more then the rest of her body, seeming if it weren't attached it would surely fall off.

Hiei glared daggers at her.

"Don't ever do it again." Brie raised an eyebrow.

'That's it?' She thought. 'Kurama had made it sound like he would rip my head off and spit on it…'

Giving Hiei a leering grin she shrugged walking soldier like to where she sat last night.

"That went rather well." She said to Kurama as she sat down.

Kurama looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"Don't be so sure…"

She gained a confused look, before an all too familiar feeling of warmth washed over her red and black striped stocking leg.

Sniffing the air, she got a nose full of ash and heat.

"Shit!…" Echoed through the woods.

* * *

-Pounds on head- Urgh. I can't get back into the longer chapter mode. Sorry, I'm trying to type as much as I can… But at least its chapter…? -Crickets- 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Hm, I had to practically blow dust off this thing. I'm sorry for the wait. My brain has gotten back its…"Imaginative side". BTW, yes Brie's stocking was on FIRE okay?! Grumbles BTW again, KS -KM-, Your going to love this chapter!

All right…thank you TheDemonQueen1 for taking the time to send a review during my Hiatus.

-Glares- and people don't complain about the shortness. I'll know if its short, I know if it'll be short, I frickin' typed this up. So please don't point out the obvious…

* * *

Petting Nacht-flieger, Brie glared at the laptop that she had thought up and was taking vacancy on her lap. Entering her password and username into her Instant messenger account. Signing on as Katz Karma, her eyes softened with glee at seeing one of her friends was on. 

Katz-Karma: Dude!

Steph-Strass: Hey.

Katz-Karma: Whatcha doin'?

Steph-Strass: Nothing much, why?

Katz-Karma: Cuz…Hold on please…

Steph-Strass: Kay.

Looking up, she let her eyes land on Kurama.

"Hey Kurama?"

The aforementioned Kurama looked over at Brie. "Yes?"

"I've got a question…"

Kurama sighed at her dragging out the conversation.

"Once again, yes?"

"When you, lack of better word, sucked me into the cyber world, what did you use to create that black hole?"

Kurama raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Cuz…"

Glaring at Brie, he asked again.

Knowing he wouldn't allow her to do what she had in mind, she decided another lie wouldn't hurt.

"I want to know so as not to push anything when I talk with my friend. I'm stupid, I wouldn't know if I did or didn't push something…"

"All right…but promise you won't use what I give you?"

"Sure thing dude."

Nodding Kurama got up, and walked over to where Brie sat, and knelt down next to the laptop.

"Its different since I used telepathy, but these do the same as what I did...just don't push these buttons." He said, pointing at three buttons that were not on the usual keyboard.

"So…that's it? Three buttons? No hocus-pocus?" Kurama glared at Brie for the last part.

She grinned back.

"Kay got it. Don't push the buttons." Kurama nodded and got up casting a last glance at Brie before going back to his papers.

When he left Brie turned her gaze to the computer her hair hiding her devious grin.

Katz-Karma: Back.

Steph-Strass: Kay.

Katz-Karma: Hey Steph?

Steph-Strass: Yeah?

Katz-Karma: It'd be cool if we could actually meet in person, yeah know?

Steph-Strass: Yeah, it would.

Katz-Karma: Really?

Steph-Strass: Yeah baka.

Katz-Karma: -Grins- Awesome.

Checking over her shoulder, Brie grinned at how no one was looking at her. Eyeing the three buttons on the laptop, she pushed all three at the same time. Feeling a shock pass through her arms and her body. She looked at the screen seeing a black hole form, which soon had a hand coming through from the other side. Eyes widening, Brie set the laptop on the forest floor, seeing more of the arm coming through.

'Oi, Steph's gunna kill me!' She thought as she remembered her experience with the black hole.

The arm had soon become the top part of a girl with brown hair.

Thinking quickly, Brie walked in front of the partial girl, grabbing a hold of her hands. Pulling Steph through, she wondered why she had fallen through the world while Steph was coming through the laptop.

Having the girl out of the laptop's screen she saw Steph was wide-awake.

Grinning nervously, Brie looked at Steph.

"Um, welcome to cyber world…?" Steph lifted her head and glared at her. Brie never knew brown eyes could seem so evil when pissed.

"Do you know how much I hate you right now?"

"Um…A lot…?"

"You bet!" Steph glared at her, before trying to make a grab for her throat.

"When I get my hands on you, your dead!"

"Dude, this wasn't exactly what I had in mind for a first time meeting!" Brie said as she high tailed it out of the area, running towards the campgrounds.

Laughing, she jumped over Kurama's bag before grabbing a low branch and heaving herself up. But Steph didn't come over to the tree Brie was in.

Curious, Brie looked down from her position in the tree, and saw that Steph noticed Kurama and was looking at him like he was from a different planet, seeming unsure of him.

Huffing, she should of known. Jumping out of the tree she walked over to the two.

"Steph? Aren't you going to kill me?"

But Steph wasn't listening; she had her eyes glued on Kurama who looked at her shocked.

Getting back his calm look, he turned his gaze onto Brie glaring.

"Who is she and why is she here?"

Laughing nervously, Brie looked at Kurama. "Um…"

"Meet Steph!" She grinned trying to cover her fidgeting.

"Uh-huh. And _why _is she here? I told you not to push those buttons!"

"Yeah, 'bout that Red, my fingers slipped and well, I just had to push the buttons, its programmed in my brain! I'm the type of idiot who'd push the red button with the words "don't push" on it!"

Steph sniggered at the last part. Looking at Kurama, Steph smiled.

"Hey, how're you?" She said, trying to make conversation.

Kurama glared at Brie once more before turning his gaze on Steph.

"I'm fine, besides the fact Brie has once again not listened to me…"

"Once again!" Brie yelled.

"Yes, Once again, the first time was when you didn't heed my warning and you got your stocking partially burned due to Hiei."

"Whatever…" Brie said, turning around and huffing.

Sighing Kurama looked back at Steph. "Well, since you're here, you might as well as come with us."

Steph's shoulders sagged, "Where exactly are we?"

"I told you already Steph, we're in Cyber World."

"Cyber World? Who came up with that lame name?"

Brie snickered, "Dunno, but probably the same loser who won't let us leave."

"We can't leave!" Steph asked.

"Ow. Yes. We can't leave, trust me, I've tried. Its basically a goose chase."

Steph muttered something under her breath.

Kurama looked from each girl to the other. 'Well, at least this Steph girl seems to know her language.' Smiling a little, he motioned for the girls to follow.

Getting up, Brie followed Kurama, keeping in step with Steph.

"Get a good nights rest girls, we're heading out of here tomorrow morning sharp to a near by town for infomation." Hearing groans of irritation, he knew they heard. Walking back into the camp's area, Steph and Brie exchanged annoyed looks. It was going to an early morning, and like most teens, they were _not _looking forward to it…

* * *

W00t w00t! I _finally _got this done! KS –KM- hope you like! Please review! 


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

Hallo. I'm back! Now I can finally finish this chapter. BTW, I screwed up on chapter 12 about Steph's eye color, their blue not brown…so don't worry about it when anything mentions her eye color different in this chapter…

Disclaimer: I only own my OC's, and plot line. I don't own InuYasha eithor. If I did, I would have not have brought Kikyo back to life. The end.

* * *

Screaming music pounding through her ears, Brie turned the volume up on her Disc man tuning out the voices of the other's around her. In turn, causing Nacht-flieger to twitch as his sensitive ears hit the painfully high notes of the girl's CD. 

"Your going to ruin your hearing if you keep that up." Steph said, as she could hear the lyrics of a song four feet away. Brie didn't move, nor showed signs of hearing Steph's comment. Who could with music that high?

Glaring, Steph went over to her and pulled the headphone's left piece from Brie's ear.

"Dude! Wha'?" Brie asked groggily, as she paused her CD. Turning a tired glare to Steph she huffed.

"Don't listen to your music so high. It damages your hearing."

"My hearing's already ruined. I lost some of it awhile ago." Brie said, as she rolled her eyes, acting like a typical teen.

"You'll lose the rest if you continue," Steph replied, turning her gaze to the boys, who were currently packing up their camp, getting ready to venture forth. "Besides, your bothering Nacht-flieger."

This catching her attention, Brie turned a guilt-ridden expression down at Nachty who had taken residency on her lap was promptly trying to burrow his head deeper in Brie's leg, trying to block out the noise.

"Sorry Nachty…" Turning her eyes to Steph she gave her a look that clearly stated 'happy now?'

Steph gave her a smug full grin, and went to go help the others with packing.

What seemed like forever, the group finally finished and headed out in the forest.

Brie, unable to keep quiet for long spoke up, "Hey. Kurama. Where are we going to exactly?"

"To a near by village. We got news of there being a cybernetic portal that could possibly bring us closer to the virus."

Brie looked at the back of Kurama's head, eyebrow raised.

"When did we become the InuYasha crew, huh? 'News from a near by village'. Are we gunna fight off centipede monsters next?" Kurama just rolled his eyes at her sarcasm.

"No, but we'll have to speak with the people there."

"Fun." Steph said putting her two cents in.

Through the duration of the walk, the adolescent group kept quiet as they made their way to the village Kurama had mentioned. Things never seemed to change, no matter how far they went. All the trees were too perfect, Brie had thought. In fact, everything had the appearance of perfection. The Cyber-birds' chirping wasn't too loud; the trees didn't sway too much, the wind wasn't too cold, the path was just the right size of line, and the padding of their feet on the dirt pathway wasn't too obnoxious. This caused a bit of annoyance to the group; mostly on Hiei's part, who kept glaring at the pathway and shrubbery.

It seemed like forever when they steadily hiked up the dirt path to see a few buildings glinting like glass in the sand. They finally found the village.

Being a tad confused, Brie turned her head to look at Kurama who was next to Yusuke talking about splitting up to gather information quicker.

"Hey dude? I thought you said village; not a town."

Kurama paused his conversation with a quick 'Hold on', and turned his attention to Brie.

"Yes, apparently they're up to date villagers." Brie looked hopeful at this.

"So if their up to date, does that mean they've got Coffee shops?" She asked.

Kurama, surprised at the randomness of asking about Coffee shops, blinked. "Well, I suppose so."

A grin cracked over Brie's lips, as she had visions of an iced Mocha with extra whip cream.

Steph glanced at Brie, rolling her eyes. "Only you would think of coffee at a time like this." Her response was a crooked grin.

The conversation from before continued and eventually was ended after an agreement of splitting up in groups of two. When the two girls heard this, they quickly asked if they would be paired up together.

"No, the others know what's going on; it's better to be paired up with one of them. Besides, two teen girls walking around by themselves in a place they don't know, will be an easy target for an attack."

The girls sighed and glared at the dirt for the outright comment of them being weak.

The two cooled off some when they started walking again, heading down and towards the Town-looking village below.

* * *

Sorry about the abrupt ending. It's time for me to head off and join the family. At least it's a chapter? Happy Easter, and night everyone! 

-Katz Karma


	13. Chapter 13

g

Chapter 13 -Lucky Number to thee! ;- So I'm back from having my Birthday…And for once in over two years I've had a friend to celebrate it with.

BTW, if anyone likes InuYasha, can you check out my InuYasha Fiction? It's my first one in that category.

Please Read & Review.

* * *

"Ehn…See any coffee shops yet?" Was Brie's question, and had been for the past twenty-five minutes the now-separated group had been in the 'Town-looking Village'. The answer was the same; responded back from a very annoyed Hiei, who at any chance of finding a Coffee Shop would most likely throw the girl in it. Said girl probably wouldn't mind at all. 

So far the group had made close to half a mile into the "Village". Soon after making to a full mile and coming to an open area of shops, they split up; Kurama going with Steph, Yusuke to go along with Kuwabara, and Brie with Hiei. She still didn't understand why she had to be paired up with Hiei, since the two of them weren't on the best of terms. Two negatives don't always make a positive, Brie complained mentally.

The scenery didn't help with lightening the grumpy vibe between the duo, or give anything interesting to stare at. Who ever created the "Village" had apparently never heard of variety; like the forest, everything was perfect. There was no graffiti on windows or walls, no trash littering the sidewalk, no scuffmarks or gum on the ground, and everyone seemed happy, which had them wanting to hurt every one of them.

Even the stores they passed held no interest to them. Not knowing what to do, Brie decided to try (Keyword: Try) and start conversation.

"So, who's going to have to speak with people and find out about this virus?" Silence greeted her. She glanced at him; he didn't even show that he heard her.

'It's going to be a _long_ day…' Was Brie's thought as she continued following Hiei who seemed to know where he was going.

---**With Yusuke & Kuwabara---**

The two teens walked along the overly clean and too perfect sidewalk in the 'Town looking-Village', listening in for any news of the Virus they were searching for; so far no such luck.

Glancing over his shoulder, Kuwabara noticed two men talking quietly; checking now and again for any eavesdroppers that had decided their conversation was interesting enough to listen in on.

"Hey, Urameshi." The black-haired boy turned at the sound of his last name, giving a questioning look to his companion. Yusuke's response was a head jerk to the men behind the other boy, to which he looked forward, glanced at them, and brought his eyes back to Kuwabara's, giving him a nod as the two switched their turn of direction and started walking to the conversing males.

"Hey…you two mind filling us in on your lil' conversation here?" Yusuke spoke, giving the two men a grin, hoping to intimidate them. The two males, adults were they, paused their conversation as they looked at the two teens in front, not an ounce of fear in their eyes.

"Heh, move along kids. What we're doing isn't of your concern." The graying man said with a sneer. Yusuke scowled, Kuwabara following the same facial expression soon after. The sour look quickly turned to a smirk, as Yusuke's half closed eyes gazed up at the man.

The graying male and his companion suddenly felt like they had made a big mistake in pissing them off…

**---With Steph & Kurama---**

Boredom struck Steph hard as she and Kurama walked along side a bright red brick wall that separated the sidewalk they were on, from a small building to which they discovered to be a Café.

"Too bad Brie didn't get this route. She's been asking about Coffee since we came here…" Steph commented, glancing at the (Too perfect, to which Steph tried to ignore as everyone else was) Café standing a few feet away from the duo. Kurama nodded a response as he looked towards the building, thinking over their next take of action.

"How about we step in for awhile…we might be able to over hear a conversation from one of the occupied tables." He said. Steph looked at him then back at the café, sitting down to rest a bit wouldn't be bad, she thought.

"Alright." With that the two headed up the (Overly) swept and (Too) tidy walkway that led up to the building's front. Upon reaching the door, Steph made an attempt to open said door, but Kurama did so first. Moving the entrance open, he motioned for her to go in first, to which Steph blinked and took the act of kindness, to step on in as Kurama closed the door behind them.

The café's interior was in the same category as the rest of the place they were in; too perfect. The word 'perfect' for some was something to be believed as not achievable. But to this town, it apparently was a way of life. The walls were spotless; no drinks accidentally spilled on the parts near tables and chairs. The tables, held up by cherry wood legs, while the top was made of stained glass. The rest of the furniture, besides the tables, were all of different styles and shapes, but some how seemed to match none the less.

After spending a few minutes inspecting the place, the two found themselves a table (Deciding to not buy anything since Steph was not fond of Coffee and the other not in the mood) that was near some of the occupied ones. Sighing to herself, Steph knew this was going to be awhile.

**---Back with Brie & Hiei---**

For the past thirty minutes, it seemed to Brie like they were getting nowhere in finding information about the Virus. Hiei would still not speak to her, and the girl was starting to feel like she was back in school where classmates would purposely tune her out.

Within time she quiet her attempt of speaking with the other black-clad person, and directed her attention back to her Hunt for a Coffee shop.

As if luck for once was on her side, a picture of a steaming Coffee mug was soon visible on a building to which the two were coming towards.

Brie's eyes got wide as she quickened her pace, bringing herself to be in front of the café, and soon inside glancing backwards to see if Hiei was behind her or still outside.

"What are you looking at?"

The girl blinked looking for the source of the voice to only have a blur of black and soon the materialization of Hiei's face.

Brie jumped back with widened eyes, but not making a sound as she was in Public, and feared to draw attention and embarrass herself. The boy just "Heh'ed" and made his way over to a table in the far back, which upon glancing towards that area, held Steph and Kurama. Blinking, Brie shrugged and decided she'd get her drink before joining them.

* * *

Alright, since people on this site love Romance (Which I do not) I just want to say that the pairings above are not to imply romance in future chapters or any present chapters, but because 1) Someone would kill me if I was not to place them with Kurama, and 2) Why would I have Yusuke or Kuwabara go with Hiei? Yusuke and Kuwabara work better together then Hiei would with one of them ('specially Kuwa). I just wanted to make this clear as not to have Kura X OC and Or Hiei X OC fans think this was such a fiction. (And no the OC's were not put with Hiei and Kurama because they're the most popular in the Anime.) 

BTW, I just wanted to get this chapter out so that's why it's not very long…so yeah.

Danke und gute Nacht. Geben Sie mir meinen.

-Katz Karma


	14. Author's Note

Wow...I haven't updated since 2007? Oh Em Gee. So sorry.

And I'm super sorry for how that note sounded. I re-read it (I forgot about AIM some) and was suprised at how...much of a Bitch, I sounded like. ; So I apologize for that.

But I promise to try and get back to working on AIM.

~A'n'S


End file.
